Tera mera sath rahe (sequel 1)
by crazyforpurvi
Summary: i want to write 3 sequel after my first story family and dis one first sequel (sequel1) of family... story after when acp met his daughter and rajat starts liking her and see how he confess his love infront of her... will purvi accept his love or not?
1. Chapter 1

**Mine This story for rajvi fans…. So please read it and reviews**

**After 2 months:**

In bureau

Freedy: sir poore 2 mahine bd acp sir hame permission de rahe hai iss trip ke liye

Daya: freedy itna shukar karo ki hame permission mil gai mujhe toh abi bhi umeed nahi thi

Acp: kya battein ho rahi hai tum logo mai

Abhijit: kuch nahi sir bus hum trip ke bare mai discuss kar rahe the ki waha par kya kya karenge

Acp: kal toh tum logo ne janna he hai magar ajj toh kam kar lo chlo abi sare…

Daya: wase sir thanku app hame trip ke liye janne de rahe hai

Acp: ( in emotional tone) jis din mujhe meri beti mili thi oss din tum logo ne mujhe convince kiya tha ki tum sab ko mai kahi ghumne ke liye jane do aur mai mana bhi nahi kar paya tha magar tab se laike abb tak itne case aye ki tum log ko jane ka chance he nahi mila abb kam ka burden thoda kam hua hai isliye….

Daya: kitna acha hota sir agar app bhi hamre sath chalte

Acp: daya phir wahi bat

Freddy:sir ,hum log kal kitne baje niklane wale hai

Acp: subah jaldi nikloge toh jaldi punch paoge… tum logo ke liye achha rahega

Daya: mujhe lagta hai hame 8'o clock nikl jana chayie

Abhijit: ha yeh theek rahega … aur ha freedy tum bhabi ji ko bhi saath lai ke aana

Freedy: nahi sir who toh kal he apne mayke gai hai

Sachin: phir toh freedy bhabi ji ko pta ea ni hoga ki tum ghumne ke liye ja rahe ho

Freedy: arre nahi sir maine osse bta diya hai warna mai oski permission ke bina kahi ja sakta ho kya…

All are laughing on freddy's words

Acp: chlo theek hai ab ghr jao sabi.. tum logo ne packing bhi toh karni hogi kal ke liye

Daya: mai abhijit aur purvi a jayenge sabi right time pai punch jana

All said yes….

**At acp residence**

Purvi bag pack kar rahi hoti hai toh acp osse darwaje mai khad ke dekh rahe hotte hai achank purvi ka dhayn acp sir ki taraf jata hai

Purvi: papa app kab aye maine toh app ko dekha he nahi

Acp: bs abi beta

Acp got tears in his eyes

Purvi: yeh kya papa app ki ankho mai phir se ansu agar aisi bat hai toh mai jaongi he nahi

Acp: arre nahi beta yeh ansu isliye hai ki jab se tum es ghar mai ai ho yeh ghar khil utha hai aur abb tum ja rahi ho bs isliye

Purvi: toh theek hai mai jaogi ni aur abb se hamesha app ke pass rahogi(and hugs him tightly)

Acp:tum toh hamesha mere sath rahogi abb magar tumhe tumahare colleagues ko ache se janne ka bhi chance milna chayie… wase bhi woh sab tumhe lai ke bhut khush hai toh tumhe jana chayie unke sath aur phir daya aur abhijit bhi toh honge waha pe

Purvi: k papa

Acp: theek hai abb jaldi se neeche a jao warna khana thanda ho jayega

Purvi: chaliye papa

**Next day**

Duo acp ke ghar atte hai purvi ko laijane ke liye

Duo: good morning sir

Acp: very good morning ,,,, auo mai tum logo ka he intzar kar raha tha

Daya: purvi kaha hai

Acp: ha woh tyar hai and he calls purvi

Purvi: good morning abhijit bhai… good morning daya bhai

Both wishes her

Daya: chlo abb hum niklate hai

Acp: theek hai…

Purvi hugs him and acp gives a kiss on her forhead

Daya: chlo purvi

Purvi went and acp got tears in his eyes

Acp:abhijit tum log

Abhijit cuts him sir app befikar rahiye hum purvi ka pura dhayan rakhege woh hamari bhi toh behen hai

Acp: ha jab tak tum dono ho mujhe kissi cheej ki parwah nahi hai

Duo gives a smile to acp

**In bus:**

Daya: pta nahi sab punche bhi hoge spot pai ja nahi

Purvi: bhai baki toh pta nahi magar shreya zaroor late ho jayegi

Duo gives a confused look to purvi

Daya: kyun

Purvi: maine kal raat ko osse phone kiya tha toh oski tabiat kuch theek nahi thi toh pta ni abb woh kaisi hai hamare sath jayegi bhi ja nahi

Abhijit:daya phone karo zraa osse.. pucho os se woh a rahi hai ja nahi

Daya: boss tum he pooch lo

Abhijit: kya yr tu meri koi baat nahi manta ajj kal

Daya: boss gusse kyu ho raha hai abbi poochta ho nd he dials shreya's no

Shreya: hello sir

Daya: tum theek ho aur hamare saath chal rahi ho?

Shreya: (thinking) itna golden chance kaise miss kar sakti ho mai app ke sath janne ka

Daya: shreya.. kya hua tum kuch bol kyun nahi rahi

Shreya: ha sir mai theek ho aur mai toh on spot pai punch bhi gai infact sabi a gye hai aur hum sab apka intzar kr rahe hai

Daya: bs hum 5 mns mai punch rahe hai

Shreya: k sir

He disconnect the call

**On the other side**

Tarika: kya baat hai shreya daya ko tumahri bhut fikar ho rahi thi

Shreya:( blushes) nahi woh toh bs esse he

Kajal: esse toh nahi hum mai se toh kissi ko phone nahi kiya daya sir ne sirf tumahe he

Shreya also thinking ajj se pehle toh kabi aisa nahi hua daya sir ne special mujhe call ki ho tabi osse apni purvi ke sath hoi kal ki baat yaad atti hai

**Flashback start:**

Shreya: nahi yr daya sir toh meri taraf ankh utha kr bhi nahi dekhte onke liye toh mai baki sab ki tarah onki bs ek colleague ho

Purvi: aur agar woh tumhe special hone ka ehsas dilaye toh

Shreya: aisa kab hoga

Purvi: kal he

**Flashback end:**

Shreya: (thinking) toh yeh sab purvi ne kiya hai you are too good yr

Itne mai bus a jatti hai

Pehle abhijit phir daya aur phir purvi bus mai se uttarte hai

Rajat aur tarika ek jagah pai khade hotte hai

Rajat: ( rajat mouth widely open) oh my god… tarika mujhe pakad lo kahi mai yahi pai ghir na jaoo

Tarika: ( in worry tone),,, kya hua tum theek toh ho

Rajat: abb tak toh theek tha magar abb purvi ko dekhne ke bd…. Oh my god….. koi ladki itni khobsurat kaise ho sakti hai tarika

Tarika understand rajat's situation

Tarika: tum hamsha muje bolte the abb pta chala pyar kya hota hai

Itne mai abhijit tarika aur rajat ke pass a jata hai

Abhijit:tarika ji kaisi hai app

Tarika: jaisi bhi ho tumahre samne ho

Abhijit: kya hua rajat tum itne gumsum kyun khade ho

Rajat: nahi sir bs esse he

Daya:sab apne bags bus mai rakho

Sabi apna saman bus mai rakhne lagate hai

Abhijit: tarika ji apna bag mujhe de dijiye mai isse rakh deta ho

Tarika: nahi abhijit mai manage kar logi

Abhijit: nahi nahi… mere hotte hoye app bag uthaye mujhe achha nahi lagega

Tarika: k.. as u wish

Abhijit tarika ka bag lai ke bus ki aur chala jata hai

But rajat ossi jagah pai khada hota hai

Purvi osse dekhti hai

Purvi : ( thinking) rajat sir apna saman kyun nahi utha rahe

Purvi: rajat sir app bhi apna bag bus mai rakh dijiye

Rajat jo ki pehle se he purvi ko dekhne ke bd apne hosh kho betha tha bs purvi ki aur dekhta he jata hai

Purvi: (in confusion)kya hua sir  
tarika: rajat kuch theek nahi hai

Purvi: kya hua sir ko

Tarika:kuch khass nahi bus heart ki problem hai

Purvi: (in worry tone) kya rajat sir ko dil ki bimari hai

Tarika: itna jor se nahi purvi,, warna sab ko pta chal jayega… rajat ne abbi tak kissi ko bataya ni iss bare mai

Purvi: magar phir bhi sir apko kissi ache dr. se consult karna chayie

Rajat: mera dr. mere samhne he toh hai

Purvi: dr. kaha, kon

Rajat:dr…. I mean tarika.. tarika dr. he toh hai

Aur wase bhi yaha pai hum ja rahe hai waha pai mai apni iss bimari ke ilaz ke liye he toh ja raha ho aur waha pai ja ke sab theek ho jayega

Tarika: agar tum dono ki batte khatm ho gai ho toh ham chale

Tarika aur rajat agge nikal jate hai aur purvi peeche hoti hai itne mai byke pai 2 ladke atte hai aur purvi ko dekhne ke bd

1st boy: wah yr kya ladki hai

2nd boy: ha magar oske sath koi hai

1st boy: toh kya hua hum kissi se kam thode na hai

Byke rok ke dono purvi ke pass atte hai

1st boy:purvi ka hath pakad ke… kitna khoobsurat banya hai bagwan ne tumhe

Apna hath chuda ka Purvi osse zor se thapad marti hai nd said how dare you ek cid inspector ka hath pakdne ki tumahri himmat kaise hui

2nd boy: cid inspector ho toh kya hua ho toh ek ladki ek khoodsurat ladki

Aur woh purvi ka hath pakad laita hai but someone comes from behind and give him a tight slap and he fell on the ground nd move to unconscious state aur dusra ladka dar jata hai

The person hold his collar

Daya: yeh sirf cid inspector nahi balki meri behan bhi hai aur tumahri itni himmat ke tumhne iska hath pakda nd than-

Purvi: bhai chodo osse woh mar jayega

But daya beats him harshly

Abhijit: daya chod osse

Daya bahut mushkil se osse chodta hai

Daya: agar ajj ke bd kissi ne purvi ki taraf ankh utha kr dekhne ki bhi koshish ki toh mai oski ankhe nikal doga

Abhijit: abb yeh dono aisi galti kabhi nahi karenge.. purvi toh kya yeh kissi aur ladki ki taraf bhi nahi denkhege

Daya:mai sirf inki baat nahi kr raha… agar kissi ne bhi matlab kissi ne bhi

Abhijit pat his back….

Abhijit: relax daya…

Chl abb chale… sab log bus mai beth jatte hai

Tarika and rajat sat near to each other and tarika feeling something fishy

Tarika: kya hua rajat

Rajat: (some worry tone) mujhe toh lgata hai meri love story pai full stop lagne wala hai

Tarika: kya itni jaldi har mann li tune…. Abhijit ko dekho ajj tak mere liye ghum raha hai

Rajat:mai bhi purvi ke pichhe ghum lo tarika magar purvi se pehle mujhe acp sir nazar atte the aur abb abhijit sir aur daya sir aur ha sath mai daya sir ka hath bhi

Tarika: itni jaldi dar gye

Rajat: ( confidence way) cid wala huo darne wali toh baat he nahi hai pyar kiya hai toh pa ke rahoga osse

Tarika: yeh ki hai tumhne asli baat

Dono haste hai itne mai abhijit tarika ke pas a jata hai

Abhijit: kya baat hai tarika ji app bhut has rahi hai jara hame bhi bta dijiye hum bhi apni khushi mai shamil ho jayenge

Tarika: btaoo gi abhijit sahi waqt anne pai

Abhijit: rajat tume daya agge bula raha hai

Rajat understand

Aur rajat uth ke agge chala jata hai aur bilkul purvi ki samhne wali seat pai beth jata hai

Freedy: rajat sir app koi baat sunayie

Rajat: nahi freedy mujhe neend a rahi hai

Rajat ne cap pehni hoti hai aur woh ankho pai cap tedi karke soone ki acting karta hai but actual mai woh purvi ko dekh raha hota hai

**So how's it….. hope u all like it …**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanku guys for ur lovely reviews piya002, .1, barkha, khushi Mehta, Harman, adk,shabbu, zehra, princess Angelina-srja, ninadkdm, duo angel, cracresta, katiiy and ananya gautam…**

**Dear guest mai apni taraf se puri try karogi is story ko interesting bnai rakhne ke liye…. Dis story is mainly based on rajavi but I am still trying to add abharika and dareya **

**Thanks to all guests and the silent readers**

**Now the story is continue from pervious….**

After noon they reached theirs destination

Vineet: sir yaha pai toh koi hotel dikhai nahi de raha

Freddy: hotel chodo yaha par toh kuch bhi dikhai nahi de raha.. charro taraf maidan(ground) he hai

Abhijit: ha toh kya hua hum yahi pai rahenge

Nikhil:kya sir ground mai

Daya:na hotel main na ground mai hum ek bungalow mai rahenge aur yeh city se kaffi bahar hai ek hill ke upar

Nikhil: sir, phir toh bahut maza ayega

Abhijit: ha abb chlo ….

Kajal: sir ajj hum kaha ja rahe hai ghumne ke liye

Daya: kahi pai bhi nahi

Vineet: kyun sir

Abhijit: woh isliye kyunki ajj sab thak gye honge toh ajj hum rest karenge aur kal ghumne jayege..

Everybody says yes

Itne mai sabi bungalow mai punch jatte hai

Bungalow's care taker-ji aap log kon?

Abhijit: humne iss bungalow ke malik se baat ki hai hum yaha par kuch din rukne ke liye aye hai

Care taker- ji sahib ne bataya tha…mai yaha ki rakhwali karta ho maine acche se saff safai kar di hai

Daya: theek hai

Sachin: sir yaha pai sara arrangement hoga hamare liye?

Daya: ha bola toh tha haumne

Care taker- ji sahib jaisa malik ne mujhe bola tha maine bilkul waise sab kuch kiya hai.. app log dekh lijiye

All enters inside the bungalow

Care taker- sahib yaha pai 5 room hai..

Abhijit: theek hai ek room mai tarika ji aur kajal rahegi, 2nd mai shreya aur purvi, 3rd mai freddy aur sachin, 4th mai vineet aur Nikhil aur last wale room mai daya aur rajat rahenge

Tarika: lekin abhijit tum kaha pai rahoge

Abhijit: tarika ji … mujhe toh abb yaha sofe pai he sona padega hall mai

Daya: arre nahi yr hum tinno ek room mai reh lenge

Abhijit: (teasing tone)nahi yr daya,… tumahre sath 2 aur bed pai.. yeh toh mushkil hai tu khud bhi nahi suo payega aur sath mai mujhe aur rajat ko bi disturb karega

Daya: (in fake anger)achha boss abb mere sath rehne mai bhi tujhe problem hai

Abhijit: (in smile) arre yr tu acche se janta hai na ki mai tere bina nahi reh sakta magar tu phir bhi mujhe emotionally blackmail karta hai magar yaha pai situation kuch aur hai

Care taker- sahib yaha pai ek aur room bhi hai magar woh bungalow se bahar hai

Daya: toh pehle bolna chayie tha

Rajat: abhijit sir app aur daya sir ek room mai reh lijiye mai bahar wale room mai chala jata huo

Daya: theek hai

Abhijit: abb sabi apne room mai jao aur rest kar lo evening ko sab nichhe a jana

Care taker- sahib mai bazaar ja ke sham ke khan eke liye sama lai atta ho

Daya: ha jao

Sabi apne apne room mai chale jatte hai.. rajat bahar ki taraf badta hai magar main gate pai a ke ruk jata hai aur purvi ki taraf dekhne lagta hai…( pov) pta nahi phir kitni der bd mai purvi ko dekh pauonga.. itne mai purvi apne room mai chale jatti hai

Shreya suo rahi hoti hai magar purvi rajat ke bare mai soch rahi hoti hai… rajat sir ko kya problem hai aur onhone kissi aur ko kabi kuch bataya he nahi magar dr. tarika ko toh pta hai na toh woh rajat sir ko aise kaise iss problem ko ignore karne de sakti hai… mujhe rajat sir se baat karni chayie iss bare mai,,abb toh sare suo rahe hai isliye mai abi ja ke rajat sir se baat krti ho… purvi rajat se milne ke liye bahar atti hai aur oske room ki taraf badti hai.. magar achank se ruk jatti hai kya mera iss tarah unke room mai jana sahi hoga woh toh suo rahe honge magar phir bhi mujhe onse baat toh karni hogi

Purvi rajat ke room ka door knock krti hai.. rajat jo ki purvi ke khyalo mai khoya hota hai,..

Rajat: purvi

rajat ek dam se apne thoughts se bahar atta hai dheere se…. yeh mujhe kya ho gya hai abb toh purvi he har jagah pai nazar anne laggi hai

Purvi:( who are satnds behind him in surprised way) sir apko kaise pta chla ke mai huo app toh door ki taraf back karke khade the

Rajat eyes are widely open … (pov) .. purvi sach mai mere samhne khadi hai

Purvi: sir

Rajat: (stammering)ha … woh maine tujhe atte hoye dekh liya tha

Purvi: ( in concern tone)sir mujhe apse kuch baat karni hai

Rajat: ha bolo na

Purvi: sir apko kya problem hai

Rajat: problem.. koi bhi toh nahi

Purvi:sir.. dr. tarika subah bol rahi thi ki apko heart ki problem hai

Rajat:( muskarate huye) tarika ki toh aadat hai mazak karne ki

Purvi: !sir woh majak tha

Rajat: ha kyun

Purvi: sir aisa majak bhi koi karta hai kya mai toh ghabra (dar) gai thi

Rajat:( seeming happy but behave as normal) kyun tum kyu ghabra gai thi

Purvi: yehi soch ke ki pta ni apko problem kitni jayda hai aur app apne app pe dhyan nahi de rahe ho

Rajat: (happily) tum mere samne ho toh mujhe koi problem ho sakti hai…..

Purvi:! kya matlab sir

Rajat: ha yehi kit um dekh rahi ho mai ekdam thek ho…. aisi koi baat nahi hai purvi

Purvi:thanks god ki sab theek hai…. Sir abb mai jao

Rajat: ( to himself… mat jao)

Purvi: sir

Rajat: ha jao aur wase bhi tum thak (tired) gai hogi

Purvi: nahi sir mujhe bilkul bhi thakan ni hai isliye toh mai apke pass chali ai

Rajat: wahoo same here… mai bi ekela bore ho raha tha kyun nah un dono bahar beth ke battein kare

Purvi: (bit hesitating) sir hum dono

Rajat: ha kya hua koi problem hai

Purvi: nahi sir app mere senior ho aur mai apko itna janti bhi nahi toh isliye … hum dono kya baatein karenge sir

Rajat:( in thoughts)ek toh pehle he tumhari khoobsurati ne mujhe apna dewwana bana rakha hai aur upar se tumahara yeh baat karne ka andaj ajj toh sach mai shayd mai pagal ho jaonga)

Purvi: sir app kya soch rahe hai

Rajat: battein

Purvi: ji

Rajat: yehi ki hum kya battein karenge…. Common purvi .. hum sabi yaha par ghumne ke liye aye hai agar hum yaha pai ek duje se baat nahi karenge toh phir hum ek duje ko jannege kaise.. aur rahi baat batton ki toh jab hum bethenge toh battein automatically start jayengi

Purvi: theek hai chaliye

Dono bungalow se bahar atte hai

Purvi: sir woh dekhiye hill ke end pe

Purvi baghti hoi waha jatti hai.. sir kitna khoobsurat nazara hai app dekhyie… magar rajat toh sirf aur sirf purvi ko dekh raha hota hai…

Rajat: sahi kaha tumhne…. Purvi ko dekhte huye… sari khoobsurati bahgwan ne tumhe he toh de hai

Purvi: bilkul sahi kaha aapne…. Dekh ke har koi esse he bolta hai

Rajat:(little angry tone) magar mai yeh bardasht nahi kr sakta ki koi aur yeh baat kahe

Purvi: sir kya hua…yeh jagah hai he itni khoobsurat ki har koi aise he bolega

Phir achank se rajat ko dhyan atta hai ki purvi jagah ki baat kar rahi hai aur mai purvi ke bare mai he soch raha ho

Rajat: chlo abb hum beth ke battein karte hai

Nd they start their chit chat till the evening

Shreya dekhti hai ki purvi room mai nahi hai phir woh sochti hai ki shayd purvi nichhe hall mai hogi magar hall mai sab hote hai rajat aur purvi ke bina

Shreya ko dekhte huye

Abhijit to daya: wase ajj shreya bi bahut khoobsurat lag rahi hai

Daya: accha. Tarika ko bataoo

Abhijit:arre nahi yr yeh toh mai tere liye bol raha ho

Daya: boss woh toh tum rehne he do

Itne mai shreya nichhe a jati hai

Daya: shreya purvi ko bhi apne sath lai atti

Shreya: sir purvi room mai nahi thi isliye mujhe laga purvi nichhe hogi

sachin: mai sab se pehle yaha pai aya tha purvi toh yaha pai aii he nahi

abhijit(teasing him) achha sachin.. tumhe kissi ko dekhne ki itni jaldi ho rahi thi

sachin: nahi sir mujhe laga ke abb time ho gya hai toh isliye

daya: rajat bhi toh nahi aya ab tak

abhijit: magar purvi kaha hai

tarika:shayd bahar hogi.. mai dekh ke atti ho

abhijit: tarika ji,, app ekali thode na jayegi chaliye mai bi apke sath chalta huo

nd they saw rajat and purvi together on the top of the hill… tarika(thinking) rajat aur purvi ek sath aur woh bhi itni jaldi… arre wah mera bhai toh bhut intelligent nikla…

abhijit: wase tarika ji agar os jagah pai rajat aur purvi na hotte toh woh jagah hamre liye theek thi

tarika: kya matlab

abhijit:mtlab mai apko phir kabi samjaoga abbi un dono ke bula late hai….

abhijit: tum dono yaha pai kya kar rahe ho

purvi: bhai, kuch nahi maine socha ki thodi bahar ki hawa kha laity ho aur rajat sir yaha pai mil gaye aur phir hum battein karne lage

tarika rajat ki taraf dekhti hai aur osse rajat bahut khush dikhai deta hai

tarika: abb chlo sabi hamara wait kr rahe honge

purvi: ha chaliye

abhijit aur purvi agge agge hote hai tarika rajat ko rok laity hai

tarika:kya baat hai mera bhai tu toh bahut smart nikla

rajat : (in happy tone) ha mai bahut khush ho ki purvi ne mujhse itni battein ki aur abb mai bahut jaldi osse apne dil ki baat bta donga

tarika: mujhe bhi os pal ka intzar rahega… wase tumhe pta hai agar purvi ki jagah koi aur iss waqt yaha pai hota toh abhijit tum logo ko tease zaroor karta magar abb purvi thi isliye kuch bhi nahi bola

**in the hall:**

sabi chai(tea) pee rahe hote hai rajat ki nazar purvi par hoti ,,, abhijit aur tarika ek sath beithe hote hai….. shreya daya ki taraf dekh rahi hoti hai aur

shreya(think) abb toh mai daya sir se apne dil ki baat bol he duogi phir jo hoga dekha jayega

kajal aur sachin ek duje ki aur dekh rahe hote hai…

freedy(think) agar manisha bhi yaha pai hoti toh kitna maja atta

vineet(think)kaash ki mai apne dil ki baat kabi shreya ko bol pata magar woh toh daya sir se pyar karti hai

Nikhil(think) pta nahi meri life mai koi ladki kab ayegi

Purvi(think)rajat sir ke sath waqt bita ke mujhe kitna achha lag raha hai…..

Daya: (in irritating tone) yr kya kr rahe ho tum sab… koi kuch bol kyun nahi raha

Tarika: woh isliye daya kyunki sab apne apne khyalo mai khoye hoye hai

Daya: agar apne apne khyalo mai he khona tha toh yaha pai anne ka kya matlab tha

Abhijit: arre yr daya gussa kyun kar rahe ho

Daya: aur kya kro

Shreya: sir app gussa mat kijiye app bolyie na jo app kahenge mai wahi karongi

All are teasing shreya

Shreya: sir,I mean hum sab wahi karenge

Abhijit: sab ki toh koi gurantee nahi magar shreya zaroor karegi

Sachin: sir kyun na hum log koi game khele.. hamara tym pass bhi ho jayega

Nikhil: ha sir

Kajal: magar kon sa game

abhijit: truth aur dare

tarika: ha yeh sahi rahege aur sabi ke raaz bahar a jayenge nd they start their game

**in next chap dekhenge kis kis ke kon kon se raj bahar atte hai…..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys I got only 7 reviews on my 2****nd**** chapter….. kya app logo ko 2****nd**** chap se he meri story boring lagne laggi…. Plz yr reviews toh do ki story achi hai ya nahi sirf read krke mat chodo**

**But I heartly thanks to adk,aru, shree, guest, ananya gautam**

** .1: abb iss chapter mai app ko daya akdu nahi lagega **

**Harman: thanku for ur review and I think apki hope jaldi puri hogi **

**Now the story is:**

Tarika ek bottle lati hai aur batati hai ke hum es bottle ko ghumayiege aur bottle jiski taraf rukegi oski turn hogi.. aur phir jab woh apna task complete kar lega toh phir woh bottle dusro ki taraf ghumayiega.. sab ki turn ayegi ..k

Sab se pehle abhijit bottle ko ghumata hai aur bottle freedy ke samne rukti hai

Freedy: arre yeh kya mai sab se pehle.. mai he hamesha kyun bali ka bakra banta ho

Abhijit: ghabrao mat freedy ajj toh sab bali ke bakre banege… nd he laguh

Tarika: abhijit tumahri turn hai.. freedy se puchoo

Abhijit: toh bolo freddy truth or dare

Freddy:(thinking) agar dare bola toh shayd yaha aas pass koi purani haveli hoi aur oss haveli mai bhoot toh nahi nahi.. truth he bol deta ho

Daya: arre freddy itna sochne wali kon si baat hai

Freddy: sir, truth

Abhijit:accha toh yeh bataoo ki shadi ke bd bhi tumhne kabi kissi ladki se chakr chalya hai ja nahi?

Freddy:sir yeh app kya pooch rahe hai

Abhijit: wahi jo tum sun rahe ho.. abb jaldi se bolo

Freddy: sir… jab mai ek case ke silsile mai Punjab gya tha toh waha pai mujhe ek Punjabi ladki mili thi.. aur

Daya: aur kya

Freddy: aur smart bhi bahut thi aur sir jab osse pta chala ki mai cid wala ho toh mere pichhe pad gai thi.. pehle toh mai osse sympathy deta raha magar case solve hone ke bd mere sath mumbai anne tak tyar ho gai.. sir itni mushkil se osse peecha chuda ke aya tha aur ossi in din soch liya tha ki ajj ke bd kissi ladki ko sympathy nahi dunga

Kajal: sir woh apko itna pasand karne lagi thi

Freddy: ha… magar mai toh apni jann chuda ke bagga waha se agar manisha ko pta chl jata toh pta nahi woh mera kya hal karti

All laughed

Abhijit: chlo freddy abb bottle ko ghumo

Nd now it's kajal's turn

Freddy: kajal truth or dare

Kajal:truth

Freddy: toh yeh bataoo ki ajj tak tumahre kitne boyfriend rahe hai

Kajal: sir ek bhi nahi

Itna sunte sachin muskrane lagta hai

Abhijit: (sachin ko dekhte huye murmuring) magar abb bahut jaldi banne wala hai

Kajal also pass a smile on abhijit's such comment

Kajal bottle ko ghumati hai toh tarika ki turn a jatti hai

Tarika:truth

Kajal: kya tumhe abhijit sir pasand hai?

Daya: kajal bahut sahi sawal poocha tumne

Tarika: ha jawab bhi sahi milega…

Daya: toh batao

Tarika: ha pasand hai

(abhijit ke face pai smile a jatti hai aur baki sab bhi khush ho jatte hai)

Tarika: meri baat toh complete hone do

Kajal: ha kijiye

Tarika: pasand isliye hai kyunki abhijit mera colleague hai mai toh kya isse toh pura india pasand karta hai.. senior insp. Abhijit ko

Kajal: mera yeh matlab nahi tha i mean ke

Tarika: maine sach he bola hai abb tum log mujhse 2nd question put nahi kr sakte aur iss baat ka sahi matlab he niklana

Abhijit: that's not fair tarika ji.. app aise kaise

Tarika: kya aise kaise abhijit.. kajal ne mujhse jo pocha maine bata diya.. abb next chalte hai

Abb bottle vineet ke samne a ke rukti hai

Vineet: truth

Tarika:kissi ladki ko pasand karte ho

(shreya vineet ke samne bethi hoti hai toh vineet oski taraf dekhta hai)

Vineet: ha karta ho

Tarika:kon

Vineet: dr. tarika app ne he toh abi bola ke app 2nd question nahi pooch sakte toh yeh bhi 2nd hai

Abhijit: dekha tarika ji apki baat app par he.. app bhi apni baat clear kr dijiye phir vineet bhi bta dega

Tarika: koi baat nahi.. mai vineet se phir kabi pooch logi

Vineet bottle ghumata hai aur ab Nikhil ki barri atti hai

Nikhil: truth

Vineet:kya poocho mai iss se Nikhil ke bare mai mujhe sab pta hai… acha yeh btao cid mai tumahe sab se jayda kon pasand hai

Nikhil: daya sir,,,,,,, mai bilkul unke jaisa banna chahta ho

Abhijit: arre wah daya abb bahar toh kya cid mai bhi tumahre fan badne lagge hai

Nikhil bottle ghumata hai aur next turn purvi ki atti hai

Purvi: truth

Nikhil:( thinking) abb isse kya poocho agar kuch ulta seedha poch liya toh daya sir abi mujhe ulta latka denge

Sachin: kya soch rahe ho Nikhil poocho

Nikhil:purvi yeh batoo ki +2 mai physics mai tumahre kitne marks the

Shreya:Nikhil yeh kya pooch rahe ho

Nikhil: kyun kya hua kuch galat pooch liya kya maine

Tarika: jo poocha wahi theek hai

Purvi:87

Daya: arre wah purvi tu toh bahut intelligent thi

Freddy: phir toh tu bahut mehant(hard work) karti hogi

Purvi:ha sir, tab yeh soch kr mehnat karni padti thi ki zindgi jinne ke liye kuch karna hoga.. agar study karke job nahi krogi toh paise kaha se ayenge aur khaogi kya, rahogi kaha par(yeh bolte hoye purvi ki ankho mai ansu a jatte hai)…. Tab thode na pta tha mujhko ki meri bhi ek family hai iss duniya mai

(rajat ko purvi ki ankho mai ansu dekh kr bahut dard hota hai.. ( thinking) dil toh karta hai abbi ja kr purvi ki ankho se ansu poonch do or osse apni bahoo mai lai lo aur osse kaho ki mai tumahri ankho mai ansu nahi dekh sakta… rajat uthne he lagta hai ki tarika oska hath pakad leti hai)

Tarika: (in low tone) rajat kaha ja rahe ho?

Rajat: woh purvi

Tarika: pagal ho gye ho kya.. osse samblane ke liye oske bhai hai..

Rajat: magar tarika woh ro rahi hai

Tarika: patience rakho.. mai dekhti ho

Itne mai Abhijit purvi ko hug karta hai

Abhijit: arre arre yeh kya meri pyari behen toh rone lagi… jo nahi tha woh pehle tha magar abb toh tumahre pass sab kuch hai

Purvi: (wipe her tears) ha

Daya: toh phir ro kyu rahi ho….promise kro ki ajj ke baad tum kabi bhi aisi kissi baat ko yd krke nahi rongi

Purvi: promise bhai

Abhijit: yeh hoi na baat

Daya: Nikhil tumhne meri behen ko rula diya

Nikhil: (pov) itna dimag lagane ke baad itna simple sa sawal pocha tha maine purvi aur tumne osmai bhi mujhe fassa diya…. Ha sir woh

Purvi: bhai.. isme Nikhil ki koi galati nahi hai

Daya: mai bhi toh majak kr raha tha tum toh sach mai dar gaye

Tarika: chlo abb aage khele

Abhijit:ha ha tarika ji kyun nahi

Purvi bottle ko ghumati hai toh sachin ki turn aati hai

Sachin:dare

Purvi: toh apko ek song play karke kajal ke sath dance karna hoga

Sachin: sachin feels happy but didn't show his happiness…..aur agar kajal na manne toh

Purvi:sir yehi toh apka dare hai.. apko kajal ko convince karna hoga

Sachin song play karta hai aur kajal ki taraf apna hath badta hai aur kajal ossi waqt dance karne ke liye khdi ho jatti hai…..

Kajal aur sachin dance karte hoye ek duje mai itna kho jatte hai ki ohne pta he nahi chalta ke song khatam ho gya hai

Abhijit: (coughing) abb ek dusre ko chodne ka kya loge bhai

Both are feel embracing

Sachin: nahi sir woh

Abhijit: abb woh woh kya laga rakha hai hum sab ko dikhai de raha hai.. chl abb parpose bhi kr de

Sachin: (his eyes widely open)sir app yeh kya keh rahe hai

Daya: wahi jo tum sun rahe ho

Sachin: magar sir abbi

Abhijit: ha abbi

Sachin: (hesitate bit) lekin sir. Yaha pai toh mere juniors bhi hai

Abhijit: toh woh bhi seekh laige tumse kuch

Sachin: but sir

Daya: par war kuch nahi.. abhijit bilkul sahi keh raha hai

Kajal: sir hum log game continue karte hai

Abhijit: nahi pehle sachin apni baat ko continue karega

Sachin pov(ajj toh time bhi acha hai aur moka bhi ajj toh beta himmat kr he lai)

Sachin: kajal will u be my life?

Kajal:( feeling nervous and with shy ) ha

Sabi clap karte hai

Abhijit:chlo inki Jodi toh ban gai.. abb aage khele

Sachin bottle ko ghumata hai aur abb abhijit ki turn atti hai

Abhijit:truth

(itne mai sachin ke phone pai ek msg atta hai .. sachin phone ko dekhta hai arre abhijit sir ka msg " sachin agar tumhne mujhse kuch aisa karwane ki koshish ki jo humne tumse karyia hai toh mai kajal ko parso ke bare mai bata doonga jab tum disco mai os ladi ke sath itne mast ho kr dance kr rahe the soch lo")

Sachin: (thinking) abhijit sir toh bahut tej nikle khud ki barri aii toh.. magar yr mai kajal ko naraz nahi karna chahta abbi toh mera patchup hua hai aur abbi agar woh mujhse naraj ho gai toh

Tarika: sachin itna kya dangerous truth abhijit ke bare mai soch rahe ho

Tarika: sir app ko shaddi ke liye kaisi ladki chayie

Daya: arre yeh kya pooch rahe ho kuch aur poocho

Abhijit: arre itna acha question toh poocha hai

Aur phir tarika ki taraf dekhte hoye mujhe curly hairs wali ladki chayie aur height bhi kaffi ho aur ha heel pehen ke achhe se chlna janti ho

Freddy: sir bilkul aisi ladki toh apke samne hai dr. tarika

Abhijit: achha freddy.. mujhe toh pta he nahi tha ajj tumhne bta diya toh abb se mai dhyan donga

Tarika: kis pe

Abhijit:freddy ki bato pai tarika ji

Daya coughing

Tarika: ha chlo abb aage chlo

Next shreya ki turn atti hai

Shreya:truth

Abhijit: (pov…ajj daya ko jealous feel karwaonga) shreya apna first crush btaoo aur abb tak tumahre kitne crush rahe hai

Shreya: mera first crush jab mai 10th mai thi tab hua tha aur mera woh crush ajj tak chl raha hai…. Pehle toh mai sirf unko newspaper ya tv pai dekhti thi magar abb toh mai onko apne samne dekhti ho har roz

(itna sunte sab daya ki taraf dekhne lagte hai aur daya idhar udhr dekhne lagta hai)

Abhijit:arre wah kya baat hai

Shreya: sir abb meri turn

Abhijit: ha ha

Shreya: (thinking) abb mai daya sir ki turn laogi aur ajj toh daya sir se sach niklwa ke rehogi ke woh mujhe pasand karte hai ja nahi) tabi bottle daya ki taraf rukti hai

Shreya khush ho jatti hai ….toh daya sir yeh batayie ki

Daya: shreya mai dare loonga

Shreya: (feeling bad…..thinking) ajj phir moka hath se nikl gya daya sir ki dil ki baat janne ka abb kya karoo. Shayd Daya sir jante the ki mai kuch aisa he poochogi isliye ohno ne dare liya magar abb app bhi dekhna mere pagalpan ki had

Shreya: sir app mujhe zor se ek thapd mariye

Daya:! kya

Shreya: ha sir yehi app ka dare hai

Abhijit: shreya yeh tum kya keh rahi ho

Daya: nahi mai yeh nahi kr sakta..

Shreya: sir maine app ko dare diya hai toh apko karna ne hoga warna sab smjege ki cid ka brilliant officer itna simple sa dare nahi kr paye.. aur waise bhi app har roj itne logo ko apna yeh hath dete hai to hajj mujhe kyun nahi

Daya: dekho shreya jisse jo smjna hai woh smjhe magar mai yeh nahi karoga… tum kuch aur bataoo

Shreya: nahi sir kuch aur nahi apko yehi karna hoga (thinking) issi bahane se app mujhe chonge toh sahi aur ajj mai dekhna chati ho ki mujhe dard hone se apko dard hota hai ja nahi

Vineet: (in worry tone)shreya tum theek ho yeh kaisa dare hai

Nikhil: ha shreya tumhe toh daya sir ke hath ka pta hai na ki agar kissi ko padta hai toh woh phir uth nahi pata

Shreya: (in confident tone)mujhse jayda daya sir ke bare mai koi nahi janta magar mai phir bhi daya sir ko yeh sab karne ke bare mai bol rahi ho

Daya: nahi mai aisa kuch nahi karoga

Abhijit: (pov….mai smj gya ki shreya yeh sab kyun keh rahi hai….. tabi daya kro apna dare porra)

Daya: arre abhijit tum bhi yr

Abhijit: ha daya dekh ijjat ka sawal hai isliye tumhe karna he hoga

Daya: tum sab pagal ho gye ho kya.. shreya tum mujhe kuch aur karne ko bolo

Shreya: theek hai magar sir woh toh app kabi nahi kar payenge…

Daya: nahi mai kr loonga tum bolo

Shreya: theek hai agar app apna 2nd task nahi kr paye toh app ko apna 1st task krna hoga

Daya: theek hai

Shreya: app abhijit sir se 1 week tak baat nahi karenge

Daya: arre yeh kya baat hoi

Shreya: sir app toh apke pass choice bhi hai.. abb boliye 1st or 2nd

Abhijit: 2nd toh impossible hai daya 1st he karega

Daya: ( with displease tone)theek hai 1st

( daya shreya ko slap karta hai.. aur tabi in a concern tone)

Daya: shreya tum theek ho.. maine zor se nahi mara tumhe dard toh nahi ho raha aur daya shreya ki cheek pai apna hath rakh deta hai

Shreya:(thinking) iss pal ka mai kab se intezar kr rahi thi daya sir

Daya: (shake her)shreya tum kuch bol kyun nahi rahi tum theek ho

Shreya: ha sir mai bilkul theek ho

(abhijit onko dekhte hoye sochta hai ki abb maja aya)

Tarika: daya bahut fiker ho rahi hai tumhe shreya ki

Daya: nahi bs aise he

Tarika: abb last mai rajat bacha hai

Sachin: ha aur rajat sir ko daya sir task denge..

Rajat: dare

Itne mai tarika abhijit mujhe bhookh lagi hai aur mujhe chips khane hai

Rajat: magar chips toh humare pass nahi hai

Tarika(thinking) tabi toh mange hai… magar mera yeh bhai kitna budhu hai

Tarika: (in pleading way to abhijit)kya nahi hai magar mera bahut dil kr raha hai mujhe chayie

Abhijit: ha ha kyu nahi app keh rahi hai toh theek hai na mai apke liye lata ho

Tarika: abhijit ekele kaise jaoge sehar toh door hai na … daya ko bhi sath lai jao tumhe company mil jayegi

Abhijit: magar daya toh rajat ko task dene wala hai

Tarika: toh kya hua mai de doongi

Abhijit: theek hai chl daya hum chle

Daya: ok boss

Tarika( thinking) freddy ke pait mai koi baat pachti nahi mujhe isse bhi sath mai bhejna hoga

Tarika: freddy ko bhi sath mai lai jao

Daya: kyun

Tarika: aise he

Daya: lekin

Abhijit: theek hai tarika ji,,,, jaisa app kahe… chlo freddy

( aur tenno bungalow se bahar chale jatte hai)

Sachin: abb ap rajat sir ko task dijiye

Tarika:ajj mai rajat se ek aisa kam karwane ja rahi ho jo isne ajj se pehle kiya toh kya karne ke bare mai sapne mai bhi nahi socha hoga

Rajat: dekho tarika tum meri behen ho toh jayda difficult kam mat bolna

Tarika: no bahut simple hai bhai

… bs tujhe ek ladki ko parpose karna hai

Rajat: kya

( sab khush ho jatte hai)

Tarika: ha… chlo ladki bhi mai he bta deti ho.. purvi

(rajat ki heart beat ek dam se tej ho jatti hai)

Nikhil: kya purvi

Tarika: ha kyun purvi kyun nahi ho sakti

Nikhil: nahi bs aise he

Rajat: magar tarika mai yeh nahi kr sakta.. tum plz kuch aur bolo mujhe karne ke liye

Tarika: no rajat tumhe yehi karna hoga aur agar tumhne nahi kiya toh mujhse baat mat karna

Rajat: yeh toh sarasar jabrdasti hai

Tarika:ha aisa he smj lo.. chlo abb time waste kiya bina apna task complete kro

**So next what will happen…. Is rajat able to compete his task?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Prasanthi: thanku dear **

**Shree: thanku ji**

**Khushi Mehta: thanku dear for ur lovely review**

**Harman: I hope iss chap mai apki bat sahi ho jayegi**

** .1: thanku dear **

**Rukmini: thank und ur waiting time is over…**

** .161 :thanku dear for ur first review**

**Shrestha: dear dis story is totally based on rajvi so I m so sorry for disappointing u but plz accept it as a rajvi story**

**Thanku dear guest, piu, adk and all silent readers…..**

**Now the story is:**

Rajat: (in his mind)itni jaldi mujhe purvi ko apne dil ki baat kehne ka chance mil jayega yeh toh maine kabi socha bhi nahi tha

Tabi rajat purvi ke pass jata hai purvi chair pai bethi hoti hai aur rajat apne knees par beth jata hai aur

Rajat: ( deeply looking in her eyes) jab maine pehli bar tujhe dekha toh bas dekhta he reh gya tha shayd tum mai koi ajeeb si kashish hai jo mai har bar tumahri taraf kheecha chla atta ho…meri nazar mai tum duniya ki sabse khoobsurat ladki ho… jab bhi tum mere pass atti ho toh meri sanse ruk jatti hai magar shayd yeh soch kar phir se chl padti hai ki tumahre sath zindgi bitane ka jo khwab maine dekha hai woh kahi tut na jaye….(rajat purvi ka hath apne hath mai pakad laita hai) Mere dil ki har dhadkan har saans mai sirf aur sirf tum he ho… tumahe dekhne ke bd aisa lagta hai ki agar tumahra sath mil jaye toh zindgi kitni khoobsurat ho sakti hai isliye meri zindgi mera wazood mere jeene ki asha abb sirf tumse he hai… (dono ek dsure ki ankho mai dekh rahe hotte hai aur ek dusre mai kho jatte hai)

Than purvi realize the reality and jerk her hand from rajat's grip….Tabi rajat ko realize hota hai ki osne kitna kuch bol diya hai

Tarika: kya hua purvi

Purvi: (thoda nervous hotte hoye) rajat sir ne itna kuch bola toh mai puzzle ho gai thi…..( trying to behave as normal) wase ek baat toh hai sir agar app kissi bhi ladki se bologe toh woh apko manna nahi kr payegi

Rajat: mujhe kissi bhi ladki se yeh nahi bolna hai( murmuring) kyunki yeh sab toh tumahre liye hai na ke kissi aur ke liye

Tabi purvi panni peene ke bahane se kitchen mai chle jatti hai

Vineet: (teasing tone)sir hame toh pta he nahi tha ke app itne romantic bhi ho sakte hai

Nikhil: ha sir humne toh apko hamesha serious he dekha hai yeh sab toh ajj .. kamal ho gya sir

Kajal: ha daya sir aur abhijit sir ko anne do onko bhi batenge hum rajat sir ke bare mai

Tarika: nahi koi daya ja abhijit ko kuch nahi bateiga

Shreya: lekin kyun

Tarika: woh dono rajat ko tease krenge aur mai yeh bilkul nahi chati

Aur phir sabi apni apni battein karne lagte hai.. rajat tarika ke pass atta hai

Rajat: tarika tum bhi kamal karti ho

Tarika: mante ho apni behen ko

Rajat: great hai meri behna

Tarika:ha apne bhai ki itni help karni toh banti hai

Phir dono aur battein karne lagte hai

Phir thode tym bd daya,abhijit aur freddy wapis a jatte hai… phir sabi battein krte hai aur dinner karne ke bd sabi sonne ke liye chle jatte hai

Room mai

Shreya: purvi ajj toh bahut late ho gya

Purvi : ha 12 baj chuke hai

Shreya: purvi tum sham se kuch khoi khoi se lag rahi ho kya baat hai

Purvi: nahi aisa toh kuch bhi nahi hai,, shreya abb mujhe neend a rahi hai

Shreya:ha chlo suo jatte hai

Purvi: (thinking… I am sorry shreya mujhe neend nahi a rahi par pta nahi kyun mera kissi se bhi baat krne ka mood nahi hai)

Thode time bd shreya suo jatti hai aur purvi bed se khadi ho ke window ke pass a jatti hai… osse rajat ki heart problem wala scene yad atta hai aur phir jo kuch bhi evening mai hua… yeh mujhe kya ho raha hai mai rajat sir ke bare mai itna kyun soch rahi ho aur phir ajj jo bhi unhone kaha woh sab mere liye nahi tha… rajat sir mere senior hai mai unke bare mai aisa nahi soch sakti…. Magar unka baat karne ka andaj aur phir unhone kabi shreya ja kajal se iss tarah baat nahi ki jaise woh mujhse karte hai…. Magar kyun unka chehra meri ankho ke samhne se nahi jatta kyun mai unke bina kuch aur soch he nahi pa rahi ho aur upar se itni raat ho gai hai aur mujhe neend bhi nahi a rahi

Tabi purvi apne room se bahar niklti hai aur hall ka door open karke rajat ke room ki taraf badti hai… tabi achank uske kadam ruk jatte hai.. yeh mai kya kr rahi ho mai unke room mai iss waqt kaise ja sakti ho sir toh abb suo gaye honge…. Phir purvi oss jagah ki taraf chale jatti hai yaha pai woh aur rajat day time mile the

Dsuri taraf rajat bhi suo nahi pa raha hota….

Rajat: purvi ne no kyun bola.. woh achank tna ghbra kyun gai thi.. shayd oske dil mai mere liye kuch nahi hai magar mai osse bta doonga ki mai osse se kitna pyar krta ho…kyun mai khud ko rok nahi pa raha ho dil krta hai abbi ja ke purvi se apne dil ki baat bol do

Phir rajat bhi apne room se bahar nikl ke ossi jagah ki aur chl padta hai

jab rajat waha punchta hai toh osse waha par kissi ki mujdegi ka ehsaas hota hai aur automatically rajat purvi ka name laita hai… tabi purvi turn karti hai aur rajat ki taraf dekhti hai

chand ki roshni mai rajat purvi ko dekhta hai aur bs dekhta he reh jatta hai aur phir kuch der bd oske pass jata hai

rajat: itna khoobsurat chehra dekh kr chand bhi khud pai naraj ho raha hoga

purvi: kyun

rajat: kyunki chand mai bhi daag hai…. Isliye tumahe dekhne ke liye woh apni chandni tum par chod raha hai.. iss duniya ki sabse khoobsurat ladki par

aur phir rajat purvi ke aur kareeb jata hai nd hold her waist nd said

**I LOVE YOU PURVI**

Purvi ki heart beat tej ho jatti hai

Rajat: maine ajj jo bhi kaha tha woh sab tumahre liye tha… pehli he nazar mai mujhe tumse pyar ho gya tha

Purvi apne apko rajat se alag krti hai aur

Purvi: (in nervousness)yeh… yeh app kya keh rahe hai sir app aur mai…. Yeh kaise ho sakta hai

Rajat: kyun nahi ho sakta….. maine tumahri ankho mai dekha hai tum bhi mujhse pyar karti ho

Purvi: nahi mai apse pyar nahi krti

Rajat: (pulling her) toh theeek hai yehi baat meri ankho mai dekh kr bolo

Purvi: sir mujhe dar lag raha hai app mujhse yeh sab mai ….mai apse

Rajat: tumahre dil ki dhadkan mujhe sunai de rahi hai toh phir tum osse kaise nahi sun sakti

Purvi: woh mai

Rajat: kya mai … bolo purvi

Purvi:… ha mai bhi apse pyar karti ho aur bahut jayda ….. shayd jitna app mujhse karte hai osse bhi jayda

Itna suntte he rajat purvi ko hug kr laita hai

Rajat: ek bar phir se kaho

Purvi: I love you rajat sir

Rajat: ajj mai bahut khush ho purvi… tum jan nahi sakti ajj mere liye kitna bada aur khushi ka din hai

Tum bhi mujhse pyar karti ho… kahi mai koi sapna toh nahi dekh raha… kahi mai neend mai toh nahi..

Tabi purvi ki ankho mai ansu a jatte hai

Rajat: purvi … kya hua tum rone kyun lagi

Purvi: itni badi khushi mili hai toh ansu toh ayenge he na aur mujhe dar hai… kahi mai apko pa ke kho na doh.. app mujhe chod ke kahi jaoge toh nahi

Rajat: nahi purvi aisa kabi nahi hoga mai zindgi ke har kadam par tumahre sath rahonga.. apni ankhri sanns tak…

Aur phir dono hug karte hai

Rajat: maine toh socha he nahi tha ki itni jaldi mujhe mera pyar mil jayega

Purvi: ha kuch din pehle toh hum mile the aur abb yeh sab mujhe toh believe he nahi ho raha

Rajat: madam abb toh apko believe krna he hoga ki mr. rajat tumahri life mai a chuke hai  
purvi: ha abb mai apko kahi nahi janne dungi

Rajat: mai kabi nahi jaonga

Dono battein karne lagte hai aur batton mai kitna he waqt beet jata hai

**In bungalow:**

Shreya ki neend khulti hai aur woh purvi ko missing patti hai

Shreya: purvi kaha chli gai.. shayd washroom gai hogi

Magar jab thode time tak purvi nahi atti toh Shreya ko oski fiker hone lagti hai … shreya purvi ko dekhne ke liye hall mai atti hai magar purvi osse kahi dikhai nahi deti

Shreya: purvi kaha ja sakti hai woh bhi itni rat gaye.. kya mujhe kissi ko btana chayie….. ha kahi purvi ko kuch ho na jaye

shreya tarika aur kajal ke room mai jatti hai

Shreya: (tarika ko uthate hoye) tarika purvi pta nahi kaha chle gai hai

Tarika: kya… yahi kahi hogi iss waqt kaha jayegi

Shreya: nahi tarika maine pura bungalow check kiya hai woh kahi nahi hai aur main door open hai

Tarika: hame abhijit aur daya ko batana chayie

Tarika: abhijit utho

Abhijit: (neend mai) abb toh neend mai bhi tarika ji he dikhai deti hai

Tarika: abhijit mai yaha par ho toh dikhai toh doongi

…. Abhijit purvi missing hai

Purvi ka name sunate he abhijit utth jata hai.. shreya daya ko jagati hai

Daya: kab se

Shreya: sir pta nahi meri toh abbi ankh khuli toh purvi waha par nahi thi… maine pura ghar bhi acche se dekha purvi kahi pai bhi nahi hai

Daya: oska phone try kiya

Shreya: sir oska mobile toh room mai he pada hai

kajal sachin aur baki sab ko uthati hai

rajat aur purvi apni he dunia mai khoye hotte hai

rajat: kya hame sab ko bta dena chayie

purvi nahi abbi nahi

rajat:! kyun

purvi: mai abbi abbi toh apne papa se mili ho mujhe nahi pta ki onko kya acha lagta hai aur kya nahi.. mai unko zara se bhi takleef nahi dena chati unki koi bhi khushi unse nahi chenna chahti… pehle mujhe unko janna hoga ki woh mujhse kya chahte hai aur phir bd mai hum apne bare mai unko batainge….. aur agar daya bhai ja abhijit bhai ko pta chl gya toh woh toh papa ko ossi waqt bata denge

rajat: theek hai.. jaisa tum chahti ho bilkul waisa he hoga

abhijit: smj nahi a raha yeh ladki kaha gai hogi

kajal: rajat sir ko bhi utha dete hai

tarika(kuch sochte hoye) nahi woh suo raha hoga osse rehne do hum log he purvi ko doondte hai

aur phir sabi purvi ko doondne ke liye bungalow se bahar atte hai

daya sabi ko alag alag directions mai bhej deta hai .. daya aur abhijit hill ke top ki taraf jatte hai aur purvi ko awajein dete hai

both yells purvi purvi kaha par ho tum

purvi: yeh toh daya aur abhijit bhai ki awaj hai magar woh mera name lai ke kyun chila rahe hai

rajat: kyunki tum room mai se missing ho yaha par ho aur woh sab tumahe doond rahe hai

purvi: oh no abb kya hoga.. abb sabi ko hamre bare mai pta chl jayega aur abhijit aur daya bhai pta nahi kaise react karenge

rajat: aisa kuch nahi hoga

purvi: toh app yaha se chle jayie

rajat: nahi yaha se janne ka sirf ek he rasta hai aur os taraf se woh log shayd iss taraf a rahe honge

purvi: toh abb kya kare

rajat : (think for a while) mai iss hill ki side pai latak jatta ho waha par mujhe koi dekh nahi payega… aur jaise he sab chale jayenge mai upar a jaonga… tum thoda aage chali jana ta jo koi mujhe dekh na paye

purvi: nahi yeh risky hai,,, app yeh kaise karoge

rajat: cid wala ho itna risk toh lai he sakta ho

purvi: nahi mai apko kissi khatre mai nahi dal sakti

rajat: maine abi kaha tha ki mai tumhara har kadam par sath donga toh mai tumahra vishwas tootne nahi doonga… tum hamre bare mai abi kissi ko nahi btana chahti bilkul aise he hoga

purvi: !lekin

rajat: lekin kuch nahi tum yaha se jao nahi toh daya sir aur abhijit sir yaha par a jayenge

purvi: theek hai magar dhyan se

rajat: tum fikr mat kro aur jao

phir rajat hill ke ek corner pai se neeche latak jatta hai ta jo koi osse dekh na paye

aur purvi bungalow ki taraf chal padti hai

**so how was it?... mujhe lagta hai ki rajvi lovers to hajj bahut khush honge akhir rajat ne purvi ko parpose kar diya aur dono ek ho gaye…. So abb jayda se aur ache se review dena phir next chapter mai jaldi update karongi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanku nisha, guest, apa, Harman, aarvi, ananya, adk, shree, piu, katiiy, rajvi15, , .161, .22, shabbu**

**Cracresta: hahaha dear apki dono demands maine iss chap mai puri kar di hai**

**Palak96: thanku dear and it's k….:)**

**Aarvi: thanku dear for ur lovely review ****… actually meri story ke kuch readers chahte hai ki 3****rd**** sequel mai thoda gap ke bd start karo isliye….. but now after one week mai 3****rd**** sequel bhi update karogi**

** .1 :thanks dear…**

**Shree rajvi: thanku ji**

**Now the story is:**

Abhijit, daya purvi ko dekhte he oski taraf jatte hai

Abhijit: (in tense tone) purvi tum yaha par ho aur hum itna pareshan ho gaye the… magar tum yaha par kr kya rahi ho?

Purvi: bhai…mujhe neend nahi a rahi thi toh maine socha ki bahar zara ghoom lo fresh hawa lai lo

Daya: (in anger nd worry tone)hamari saanse atak gai thi ki pta nahi tum kaha par ho aur tum rat ke 2 waje yaha par fresh hawa laine aii ho… kissi ko bina bateya

Purvi: ha woh app sab suo rahe the toh maine kissi ko disturb karna theek nahi smja

Daya: (in anger) kissi cheez ka koi waqt bhi hota hai purvi… rat ke 2 waj rahe hai aur tum aisi sunsan jagah par ekali.. yeh Mumbai nahi hai ki tum yaha ke bare mai sab janti ho

Purvi: (with heavy throat) I am really sorry bhai

Abhijit:bs daya… chlo abb hum chale aur maine sabi ko message kr diya hai sabi wapis a jayenge

Daya: ha theek hai hum log chalte hai

Itne mai purvi ko rajat ka khyal atta hai ki agar mai chli gai toh rajat sir apne app upar a payenge ja nahi…. Nahi mai unko aise ekale chod ke nahi ja sakti

Abhijit: purvi chle

Purvi: bhai app jayiea mai abbi atti ho

Daya: ( in anger) abbi bhi kuch baki hai kya….tumhe ho kya gya hai itni rat gye bhi tum yaha par ekale rehna chati ho… tum hamare sath chlo abbi ke abbi

Abhijit: daya sahi bol raha hai hum tumahe chod ke nahi jayenge tum hamare sath chlogi

(purvi ko na chahte hoye bhi daya aur abhijit ke sath anna padta hai)

In bungalow:

Shreya: purvi kaha par thi tum.. tumahe room main a dekh kr mai bahut ghbra gai thi

Purvi: bs yahi pass mai he thi mai toh

Abhijit: bahut time ho gya hai abb sabi suo jao

Phir sabi apne apne room mai chale jatte hai

Purvi ko abb bhi rajat ki fikr ho rahi hoti hai

In room:

Purvi: shreya mai pani penne ke liye kitchen mai ja rahi ho aur mujhe neend bhi nahi a rahi toh mai thda time hall mai beth kr auongi.. so please tum suo jana meri wait mat karna

Shreya: are u k purvi.. tum itna abnormal behave kyun kr rahi ho

Purvi: nahi aisa kuch nahi hai mai bilkul theek ho tum suo jao

Shreya: theek hai

Phir Purvi jaldi se rajat ke pass jatti hai aur osse hill ke upar anne mai madad karti hai because waha pai koi support na hone ki wajah se rajat upar nahi a pa raha tha

Purvi: app theek hai.. sorry mujhe apko chod ke janna pada

Rajat:tum itna ghbra kyu rahi ho mai bilkul theek ho

Purvi:merit oh sanse atki hoi thi…..yeh kya apke hath mai se toh khoon nikel raha hai

Rajat: lagta hai koi stone hath pai lag gaya hai koi baat nahi choti se chot hai abb isse pehle ke phir koi tujhe ya mujhe missing paye hame chlna chaiye

Purvi: ha chaliye

Phir dono bungalow mai wapis atte hi

Purvi: apke hath mai kaffi chot hai aise toh infection ho jayegi

Rajat: mere pass toh first aid box bhi nahi hai

Purvi: tarika ke pass hai.. mai abbi unko bula ke lati ho

Rajat: nahi rehne do kajal bhi oske room mai hai osse bhi pta chl jayega

Purvi: pta chlta hai toh chl jaye mgar mai apko aise nahi dekh sakti

Rajat: magar purvi

Purvi: app 2 mns rukiye mai abbi tarika ji ko bulati ho

Purvi tarika aur kajal ke room mai jatti hai woh dono suo rahi hoti hai.. purvi tarika ke pass jatti hai aur osse shake krti hai aur oske mouth pai apna hath rakh deti hai

Tarika: (in low tone) kya hua tum yaha kya kr rahi ho

Purvi: app first aid box lijiye aur mere sath chaliye

Tarika: magar kaha

Purvi: rajat sir ko chot lagi hai

Tarika: (in worry tone) rajat ko

Purvi osse chup rehne ke liye kehti hai warna kajal jagg jayegi.. tarika kit uthati hai aur purvi ke sath chl padti hai

Rajat's room

Tarika: tumahre hath mai se toh bahut khoon nikl raha hai aur tumahe yeh chot kaise laggi aur purvi ko kaise pta chla tumahri chot ke bare mai

Rajat: dheere tarika saans toh lai lo itne sare sawal ek sath

Tarika: ha abb ek sath jawab bhi de do

Rajat tarika ko sab kuch bta deta hai

Tarika: kya bol rahe ho tum mujhe toh believe he nahi ho raha ki tum dono ke beech.. I am so happy

Magar tabi osse gussa a jata hai

Tarika: tum dono pagal ho tumahe kya zarrort thi waha se latkne ki agar tumahe kuch ho jata toh

Rajat: hua toh nahi mai tumahre samne betha ho

Tarika: rajat mujhe iss tarah ke majak or bewkoffi bilkul pasand nahi hai tum dono cid officer ho dimag chla ke koi bhi bahana bna sakte the tumahe waha se latkne ki kya zarrort thi

Rajat: cid officer ho tabi toh yeh sab kiya warna itni himmat kabi nahi atti mujh mai.. aur bahana woh bhi abhijit sir ke samne ek minute mai pakad laite woh mujhe aur phir daya sir pta nahi kya hall hota mera tab toh tum bhi waha par nahi thi tarika jo mujhe bacha laity

Phir tenno hasne lagte hai tabi

Purvi: sab meri wajah se hua.. apko itni chot laggi hai

Rajat purvi ke lips par index finger rakh deta hai

Rajat: ajj mere liye meri zindgi ka sabse bada din hai aur mai nahi chahta ki meri zindgi ki ankho mai ansu aye .. jo maine ajj kiya yeh toh kya mai tumahre liye kuch bhi karne ke liye tyar ho

Tarika: sach purvi mera bhai toh tumahre pyar mai pagal ho chuka hai.. aur abb chlo bahut waqt ho gya hai phir se agar kissi ne dekh liya toh pta nahi kitne jawab dene padenge

Rajat: k gud nite tarika

Tarika: gud nite… purvi ko nahi bologe kya

Purvi aur rajat ek dsure ki aur smile krte hai

Tarika: toh ankho he ankho mai isahre ho rahe hai

Purvi: naho woh hum chale

Tarika: ha chlo

Purvi aur tarika apne apne room mai a jatti hai aur suo jatti hai

Morning mai shreya uthti hai magar purvi abbi suo rahi hoti hai

Shreya: kafi late soi thi yeh isliye abbi uthana theek nahi hoga

Aur shreya fresh ho ke neeche jatti hai sabi hall mai hotte hai siwaye tarika,rajat aur purvi ke

Daya: shreya purvi nahi ai

Shreya: sir woh suo rahi hai

Abhijit: tarika ji bhi nahi ai.. kajal jao unko bhi bula ke lao

Kajal: ji sir

Vineet: mai rajat sir ko bula ke latta ho

Daya: hame ghumne niklna hai shreya tum purvi ko bhi utha doo

Shreya: theek hai sir

Shreya room mai jatti hai aur purvi ko jagati hai aur osse fresh ho ke neeche anne ko bolti hai

All are doing breakfast tabi daya ki nazar rajat ki chot pai jatti hai

Daya: rajat tumahre hath pai yeh chot kab laggi

Rajat: sir kal rat mere hath mai kannch lag gya oski wajah se

Abhijit: jayda toh nahi laggi

Rajat: nahi sir normal si hai

Daya : agar kissi ko kahi par bhi jana ho toh hum mai se kissi na kissi ko bata ke jana hoga jo bewkoffi rat purvi ne ki hai mai nahi chahta ki koi aur kare… aur agar rat ko kahi par jana ho toh mujhe ya abhijit ko inform karna hoga

yeh sunate he purvi ki ankho mai ansu a jatte hai

purvi: meri wajah se rat app sabi itne tense ho gye the I am sorry

abhijit: jo ho gya so ho gya magar aage se aisa kabi mat karna

daya: ha purvi abhijit sahi bol raha hai agar tumahe kuch ho gya toh hum acp sir ko kya jawab denge..( in concern tone) onho ne abbi toh tumahe paya hai shayd phir se tumahe khone ke barre mai woh soch bhi nahi sakte

purvi: aisa kabi nahi hoga bhai… maine bhi apne papa ko bahut der se paya hai abb mai unse dor jane ke bare mai soch bhi nahi sakti

abhijit trying to change the environment

abhijit: chlo battein toh hoti he rahengi abb sab jaldi se tyar ho jao hame ghumne jana hai

sabi tyar hone ke liya chale jatte hai rajat purvi ko rukne ka ishara karta hai

purvi: ji boliye

rajat: kuch nahi bs aise he tumahri awaj sunne ka dil kr raha tha isliye

purvi: acha app mujhe bateiye mai ajj kon se dress pehno

rajat: mai bataoo

purvi: ha app…. Mere upar abb apka he toh hak hai isliye app he bateinge

(purvi ke kareeb jatte hoye…. )

Purvi: app mere itna kareeb kyun a rahe hai koi dekh laiga

rajat: kissi ko kya problem hogi aur wase bhi abbi toh tumne kaha ke tum par mera hak hai toh mai toh apna hak jatta raha ho….. wase tum toh mujhe har dress mai acchi lagti ho kuch bhi pehan lo

tabi tarika waha par atti hai

mujhe pta tha tum dono laila majno yahi par honge.. abbi ja ke tyar ho jao warna tum dono late ho jaoge..

tarika: ek advise detti ho tum dono ko har jagah pai apna yeh romance mat shru kr dena

purvi: nahi woh hum toh bus aise he

tarika:(tease her) mai acche se janti ho ki tum dono kya kr rahe the mujse chupane ka koi fayda nahi hai purvi

purvi: mujhe tyar hona hai mai jaoo

rajat: ha aur mujhe bhi

rajat aur purvi chle jatte hai aur tarika dono ke dekh kar muskurati hai….

Thodi der bd sabi hall mai atte hai… purvi ne purple aur yellow color ke contrast ki dress pehni hotti hai… rajat purvi ki taraf dekhne lagta hai toh tarika oske samne a jatti hai

Rajat: tarika tum mere aage kyun a gai

Tarika: kyunki tum purvi ko nahi dekhoge

Rajat: kyu

Tarika: agar tumne ek bar purvi ko dekh liya toh hamesha ki tarah tum sab kuch bhool jaoge aur osi ko he dekhte rahoge

Rajat: tum janti ho na mai osse dekhe bina nahi reh sakta

Itne mai abhijit waha par a jata hai..

Abhijit: arre rajat.. kisse dekhe bina tum nahi reh sakte

Rajat: nahi … nahi sir kissi ko bhi toh nahi

Abhijit: arre aise kaise nahi maine khud suna abbi tumne bola

Rajat: sir who toh mera ek dost hai mai oski baat kr raha tha

Abhijit: ha abb yaha par toh tumahra dost nahi a sakta

Itne mai purvi bhi waha par a jatti hai… osse dekhte hoye

Rajat: sir jiski mai baat kr raha ho woh toh mere dil mai hai hameha mere sath

Abhijit: chlo bhi yeh bhi maan laite hai…(to tarika).. tarika ji abb chale

Tarika: ha

Purvi: kaisi lag rahi ho mai

Rajat: aise lagta hai jaise koi apsra asman se utar ke dharti par a gai ho

Purvi shy amile rajat ko deti hai aur rajat oski taraf dekh kr muskura deta hai

Thodi duri par

Abhijit: yeh rajat kuch bdla bdla sa lag raha hai mujhe toh kissi ladki ka chakr lagta hai.. apko toh pta he hoga tarika ji apka toh bhai hai

Tarika: nahi abhijit… aisi koi baat nahi hai agar hoti toh rajat mujhe zaroor batata

Abhijit: magar mujhe toh aisa he lag raha hai

Tarika: ( in fake anger) woh kya hai na abhijit tumahra dimag kuch jayda he tej chlta hai aur isliye tumahe sabi apne jaise lagte hai

Abhijit: arre arre app toh naraj ho gai

Tarika: nahi.. abb sabi ko bulao warna addha din toh yahi par nikal jayega

Abhijit sabi ko bulata hai aur sabi bus mai beth jatte hai

Purvi rajat ke pass bethne lagti hai tabi waha par vineet beth jatta hai aur purvi ko nikhil ke sath bethna padta hai….

Abhijit: tarika ji… hame daya aur shreya ko ek duje ke kareeb lana hoga

Tarika: ha magar yeh tabi possible hai agar yeh dono ek sath kuch waqt bitayien

Abhijit: ha kuch toh karna padega

**So kaisi thi rajvi ki luka chipi wali love story? Aur abb dareya ko kareb lane ke liye abhijit kya karega….. aur rajvi ka romance kaisa hoga in next chapter?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I heartly thanks to aarvi, guest, meera, khushi mehta, adk, aradhya, harman, shree rajvi, barkha, nisha, , katiiy, duo angel, cracresta, palak 96**

**Priya: yes dear my next story must be based on kevi**

**Anokhi: thanku dear… thoda dantna toh banta he tha isliye**

At Roaming point :

Vineet: sir hamne guide toh kiya he nahi

Daya: yaha par guide ki zarrort he nahi haimai ho tum logo ko sab kuch btane ke liye … yaha par bade bade garden hai aur in mai jo phool hai woh alag alag countries mai hotte hai yeh he yaha ki khass bat hai aur ha yaha par lake bhi hai meri nazar mai dunia ki sabse khoobsurat lake tum log dekhoge toh tum log bhi bahut pasand karoge….

Abhijit: abb sab ko pta chl gya ki yaha par kya kya hai abb acche se ghumna

Daya: hum sabi ek sath ghomege

Abhijit: daya kya bachho jaisi battein karte ho

Aur phir abhijit daya aur shreya ko ek sath ghumne ke bolta hai

Daya: nahi yr hum sab ek sath ghoomege

Abhijit: daya mujhse toh yeh umeed mat krna mai aur tarika ji ja rahe hai….ha agar tumahe ekale ko ghumna hai toh teri marzi.. soch lai abbi toh shreya ka sath mil raha hai bd mai yeh bhi nahi milege

Shreya: sir kya mai itni buri ho ki app mere sath ghumna bhi pasand nahi karoge

Daya: shreya aisi baat nahi hai

Abhijit: daya tumhne ladki ka dil dukha diya

Daya: kya bol rahe ho tum

Abhijit: agar nahi toh tu shreya ke sath he rahega pura din

Daya: theek hai boss

Shreya bahut khush hoti hai aur abhijit ki taraf dekh kr thanks kehti hai

Abhijit: jao tum dono.. abb time kyun waste kr rahe ho

Phir daya aur shreya ghumne ke liya chle jatte hai

Sachin: sir mai aur kajal jaye

Abhijit: ha bhai tumahra toh pta he tha jao

Sachin aur kajal muskurate hai aur chale jatte hai

Freddy: sir sabi couple ja rahe hai aur mai

Abhijit: tumahe bola toh tha bhabi ji ko sath lai atte

Nikhil: sir hum bhi toh apke sath hai

Tarika:abhijit hum chale

(kuch sochte hoye thodi dor chale jata hai)

Tarika: abhijit kya soch rahe ho

Abhijit: purvi ekali rah gai hai

Tarika:ekali kaha rajat, freddy,Nikhil,vineet hai na oske sath

Abhijit: ha woh toh hai..… magar osse bureau mai aye thoda time he hua hai toh woh acche se kissi ko janti nahi hai…. .. aise mai kya woh manage kar payegi

Tarika: ha kyun nahi aur issi bahane se purvi ko sabi ko janne ka chance bhi mil jayega wase bhi rajat hai na… mai rajat ko bol deti ho ki woh purvi ka pura dhyan rakhe

Abhijit: ha app theek keh rahi hai tarika ji

Phir dono unke pass atte hai

Tarika: purvi tum enn logo ke sath rahegi.. rajat tum sara din purvi ke sath rehna aur oska acche se dhyan rakhna

Rajat: (in happy tone)ha kyu nahi

Abhijit: mai aur tarika ji ja rahe hai tum log bhi ghoom laina

Freddy: ji sir

Abhijit: rajat purvi ka khyal rakhna

Tarika: sir app fiker mat kijiye

Rajat:(thinking)app meri behan ka khayl rakhiye aur mai apki behan ka

Nikhil: sir app kaha kho gye

Rajat: nahi kahi bhi nahi

Tarika aur abhijit chale jatte hai

Itne mai rajat ko kuch sochta hai aur purvi tum yahi par ruko hum abbi atte hai…. Rajat sabi ko laikr thodi dor chale jata hai

Rajat: Nikhil ,freddy,vineet tum tenno jao aur apni masti kro

Vineet: sir app bhi hamre sath ayiea

Rajat: nahi mere sath purvi hai

Vineet: toh kya hua sir purvi bhi abb hamre sath jayegi

Rajat: ha woh toh hai magar agar purvi tum logo ke sath hogi toh tum log achhe se masti nahi kar paoge thoda reserve rehna padega abb mujhe toh abhijit sir ki baat manni padegi purvi ke sath rehna padega tum log jao

Vineet: magar sir app bore toh nahi hoge

Rajat: nahi.. purvi hogi mere sath woh itni bhi buri nahi hai

Vineet: nahi sir mera woh matlab nahi tha I mean ki hum sabi toh kafi der se ek sath hai purvi abbi nayi aii hai hum osse achhe se jante nahi agar oski jagah shreya ja kajal hoti tab toh koi problem nahi thi

Rajat: problem toh abb bhi koi nahi hai aur abb wase bhi purvi hamari he team ka part hai toh

Vineet: theek hai sir jaisa app theek samje

vineet, Nikhil aur freddy apna group bana ke chale jatte hai

rajat purvi ke pass atta hai

rajat: abb hum dono reh gaye hai

purvi: mai apse baat nahi karogi

rajat: kya hua.. abbi toh pyar ka ikrar hua aur abbi se ruthna shuru

purvi: app ne sabi ko bta diya hamre bare mai

rajat: meri jann maine kissi ko nahi batiyea

purvi: toh phir yeh tenno chle kyu gye

rajat: bs thoda dimag lagya aur maine in tenno ko bhej diya

aur phir rajat purvi ko sari baat bta deta hai

purvi: wahoo.. hum dono ekale .. ajj toh bhaut maja ayega

rajat: abb hum bhi chale

purvi: (in excited mood) ha

Phir sabi pura din ghoomte hai aur rajvi ko ek sath time spend karne ka kafi time mil jata hai

**On the other side:**

Shreya: sir app mere sath kyu nahi ana chahte the…. Kya mai apko bore kar rahi ho

Daya: nahi shreya aisi bat nahi hai mai hamesha abhijit ke sath jata ho toh isliye

Shreya: toh ajj se adat dal lijiye mere sath ki

Daya:! Kya ….kya kaha tumne

Shreya: mera matlab tha ki abb abhijit sir toh tarika ke sath jayda rahenge toh aise mai app ekale

Daya: ekala kaha tum ho na mere sath

A smile appear on shreya face

Shreya: mai sirf abi ki bat nahi kar rahi iske bd bhi…..

Daya remain silent

Shreya: sir apko nahi lagta ki abhijit sir ki tarah apko bhi apne liye ladki dhoond laini chayie

Daya: meri kismet aisi kaha ki mujhe tarika jaisi achi ladki mil jaye

Shreya: tarika jaisi toh nahi magar ha ek achi ladki zaroor mil jayegi agar app chahe toh

Daya: acha

Shreya: ji sir

Daya: tumhe kaise pta

Shreya: sir woh mai ek astrologer bhi ho

Daya:! Kya kaha tumne

Shreya: ha sir

Daya: magar isse pehle kabi tumne btaya nahi….

Shreya: mujhe khud he ajj pta chala

Daya: kya

Shreya bite her tongue

Shreya: bus aise he kabi bat he nahi hoi kabi iss topic pai

Daya: acha … wase mai in sab batton mai yakeen nahi karta

Shreya: sir please ek bar apna hath dijiye

Daya: kyu bachho jaisi battein kar rahi ho tum shreya

Shreya: sir please

Daya: acha theek hai …dekho

Shreya starts to check it but in actual she doesn't know anything about it….. (pov) kya karo! Kya…. Hey bagwan maine daya sir se bol toh diya magar abb onse bolo kya…..

Daya: shreya abb dekhti he rahogi ja kuch btaogi bhi

Shreya:sir apke life partner ka name **"s"** se shuru hoga..

Daya: kya s se… are u sure

Shreya: definitely sir… app dekh laina…. Aur app osse jante bhi hai

Daya: s se… mai toh aisi kissi ladki ko janta he nahi jiska name s se start ho….. siwea tumahre

Shreya became happy….

**Rajvi:**

Rajat and purvi both are sitting in parking type area …. while purvi is busy in her thoughts

Rajat: meri jaan kya soch rahi hai

Purvi blush

Rajat:hold her hand

Purvi:( with a jerk coming out from her thoughts) sab kuch kitna bdal gya hai na itni jaldi

Rajat purvi ke aur kareeb aata hai

Rajat: kya bdal gya hai purvi

Looking toward rajat

Purvi:aap aur mai… hamara rishta maine kabi soch bhi nahi tha ki mujhe kissi se pyar ho jayega aur woh bhi apse…. Pta hai ajj sab kuch itna acha lag raha hai lagta hai mai iss world ki sabse lucky ladki ho

Rajat: ( tease her) ha jis ladki ko mai chaonga woh apne app ko lucky toh manegi

Purvi: acha ji apni taref khud se

Rajat: ab tum toh meri taref kr nahi rahi ho toh maine socha ki mai khud he kr leta ho

Purvi: agar mai apki taref karne lago toh shyd alfaz kam pad jayenge

Rajat purvi ke aur kareb jatte hoye

Rajat:acha ji kuch toh kahyie.. ek word he

Purvi: (rajat ki ankho mai dekhte hoye) mere mr. perfect

Rajat:iss tarah mat dekho mujhe meri jann tumahre pyar ka nasha toh pehle se he mere upar itna chada huo hai

Purvi: acha ji… mr. rajat kumar toh app iss nashe se bahar nikliye kyunki app ek cid inspector hai

Rajat:philhal toh mai ek pagal ashiq ho aur jiske samhne

Tabi rajat purvi ke aur kareeb atta hai

Purvi: (thoda nervous hotte hoye) jiske samne kya

Tabi rajat purvi ke hath pe kiss karne lagta hai

Purvi: app…. app yeh kya kr rahe hai hum public area mai bethe hai

Rajat: yeh lover's point hai meri jann

purvi: nahi app …

magar tabi rajat ka phone ring karta hai

purvi: apka phone ring kr raha hai

rajat:kon hame disturb kr raha hai

purvi: ( in naughty style) app dekhege toh pta chlega

rajat saw his mobile caller id

rajat: abhijt sir ka phone hai

purvi: kya…bhai abb kyun phone kar rahe hai

rajat: ek minute

rajat pick up the call

rajat: ji sir… theek hai…. Nahi sab mere sath hai hum abbi atte hai

purvi chlo

purvi: kya hua

hame wapis bungalow mai jana hai

purvi: magar kyun

rajat: mai tumahe raste mai batata ho

tabi rajat freddy ko phone karta hai aur sabi bungalow mai wapis atte hai

freddy:sir yeh toh bahut galat bat hai.. abi hum kal he toh aye hai

daya: wapis toh hum bhi nahi jana chahte magar acp sir ne pehle he kaha tha ki agar koi case aya toh hame immediately wapis aana hoga…

abhijit: 2 case report hoye hai iss liye hame abbi niklna hoga( looking toward tarika) warna essi jagah se jane ka dil kiska karta hai

daya: abb sabi apne apne bags niche lai auo hame abhi niklna hai ta jo hum 11 waje tak Mumbai punch jaye

**in Mumbai:**

acp sir's door bell rang

acp sir open the door …

purvi hugs him

acp: a gai meri princess

purvi: ji papa

acp: kaisi ho tum

purvi: mai theek ho app kaise ho

acp: (pats her cheek) bs jabse tum gai thi dil he nahi lag raha tha mera

purvi: isliye mai jaldi wapis a gai apke pas

abhijit coughs

acp: arre tum dono bahar kyun khade ho.. andar auo

daya: sir abb toh hamara pyar bhi app purvi par luta rahe hai

abhijit: isliye toh sir ne hamari taraf dekha tak bhi nahi

acp: ( in angry tone) yeh kya keh rahe ho tum log… tum dono ki jo jagah meri zindgi mai hai woh koi nahi lai sakta.. aur agge se aisa kuch sochna bhi mat

abhijit: sir hum toh majak kr rahe the app toh bura maan gye

acp: tum dono jante ho ki mujhe aisa majak bilkul pasand nahi hai

daya: sir woh toh bs aise he

acp: aise he kya daya

purvi: papa app itni jaldi gussa kyun ho jatte ho

acp: yeh dono mujhe jann bujh ke gussa dilate hai

abhijit: sorry sir aage se aisa kabhi nahi hoga

acp: theek hai theek hai… wase mai bhi ajj guse ke mood mai nahi ho majak he kr raha tha….

Abhijit and daya takes a relief

Acp: time kafi ho gya hai abb tum dono ghar jao aur sabi ko bol dena ki kal mujhe 8 baje sabi bureau mai chayie sabi ke sabi

Duo nods and left

**Next day:**

In bureau

All are talking to each other meanwhile acp sir and purvi come

Acp: bahut ghum liya tum logo ne aur battein bhi bahut kr li hogi abb kam pai lag jao

Rajat aur purvi ek dujhe ko dekh ke smile karte hai

Tabi acp sbi ko case ke bare mai samjta hai

Acp: 2 case report hoye hai,,, ek ko handel abhijit karega aur dsure ko daya

Acp:abhijit,sachin,kajal aur Nikhil jayenge aur daya, rajat, shreya aur purvi jayenge… freddy aur vineet bureau mai rahenge

All nods

Till the avening both case solved…..

Acp: well done tum logo ne bahut ache se kam kiya hai abb sabi apne apne ghr jao

Rajat thinking( ajj maine purvi ke sath time spend nahi kiya hai mera dil nahi lag raha mujhe purvi ko apne pass bulna hoga magar kaise)

Rajat purvi ke desk ke pass jata hai where Purvi collects her necessary things

Rajat: (in low tone) ajj ka din kuch khas nahi raha hamre liye

Purvi: ha but suddenely …app yaha mere desk pai kya kr rahe hai

Rajat: kyun nahi a sakta kya

Purvi: agar kissi ne dekh liya toh

Rajat: dekh toh sabi rahe hai… mat bhulo mai tumahra senior ho aur mujhe tumse koi kam bhi toh ho sakta hai

Purvi:ha magar

Than vineet reached there

Vineet: sir chale

Rajat: tum jao mujhe purvi se koi file chayie phir mujhe os file pai kam krna hai

Vineet: k sir

All the juniors went away only trio ,rajat nd purvi are there

Rajat: tumhe mere sath chlna he hoga ajj

Purvi: magar mai toh papa ke sath jati ho

Rajat: sir ko abi time lagega.. tum koi excuse bhi toh de sakti ho

Purvi: magar kya

Rajat: oh my god kya abb yeh bhi mai btao

Purvi: (in naugty tone) app sn. Inspector hai bta dijiye

Rajat: k.. tum jao aur kaho ki tumahe manav se milne jana hai

Manav ka name sunte he

Purvi: oh no

Rajat: kya hua

Purvi: manav … mujhe abi osse milne jana hoga

Rajat: magar

Purvi went to acp sir's cabin where trio discussing on a case

Purvi: papa(purvi called acp sir papa when they are at home nd in bureau only duo are present) ap late ho jayenge mujhe manav se milne jana hai

Acp: ha tum jao.. mujhe abi time lagega

Purvi:k …

When purvi coming out from acp sir's cabin her eyes found rajat missing

She thinking… where is rajat….

With sad face she is walking toward parking….. suddenly someone hold her hand

Purvi turns immediately and take a relief

Purvi: app mai toh ghbra gai thi

Rajat: mere bina kissi aur mai himmat nahi hai ki tumahra hath pakde

Purvi: acha ji

Rajat: hanji meri jaan

Purvi:mujhe toh laga app chle gye hai

Rajat: nahi tumhe chod ke thode na ja sakta ho… acha hua tum a gai ho chlo hum kahi bahar chlte hai

Purvi: nahi mujhe manav ke ghar jana hai

Rajat: nahi ajj tum mere sath chlogi

Purvi: app smz nahi rahe

Rajat:(pulls her) mai sab smzta ho

Purvi: nahi mujhe manav ko apke aur mere bare mai btna hai..isliye mujhe oske ghar jana hai.. apke sath phir kabi

Rajat: plz man jao meri jaan…. Ajj pura din nikal gya aur hamne theek se bat bhi nahi ki

Purvi: plz rajat app smziye…. Manav bhi mere liye otna he important hai jitna ki app sab log ….oski wazah se mai ajj zinda ho…. Aur mai apni zindgi ki itni bdi khushi bhi oske sath share krna chahti ho.. please

Rajat: theek hai.. agar tum aisa chahti ho toh aisa he hoga but

Purvi: but wht?

Rajat: kal subah tumhe mere ghar par ana hoga

Purvi: magar kyun!

Rajat: woh sab mai tumhe tab he btaonga

Purvi: theek hai,,, abb mai jao

Rajat:I love you jaan

Purvi:I love you too

**At manav's residence:-**

Manav: are you crazy… I can't believe this… you are in love with senior inspector rajat..

Purvi: (with confusion)what happen… why are you behaving like dis

But manav continuously giggling

Purvi with a great anger

Maine tumahe apni zindgi ki itni bdi baat btai hai aur tum mera mazak lai rahe ho(with teary eyes)

Manav come back to his normal behavior

Manav: kya hua tum toh rone lagi.. pagal mai toh sirf tumhe chida(tease) raha tha

Purvi: nahi tum smzte ho ki mujhe koi ladka pyar nahi kr sakta.. hai na

Manav: pagli tujhe toh dunia ka har ladka pyar krna chahega….tum dunia ki sabse khoobsurat ladki jo ho

Purvi: rajat sir ne bhi mujhe yehi kaha tha

Manav: kya

Purvi: yehi ki mai dunia ki sabse khoobsurat ladki ho

Manav: oh ho abb toh tum hamesha rajat rajat he karogi

Purvi: (shyly) ha

Manav: pyar toh kr liya tumne magar pta hai pyar mai kya kuch hota hai

Purvi: ha pta hai

Manav: mai janta ho ki tumahe kuch nahi pta

Purvi: toh tum bta do na

Manav: nahi abb toh sab kuch tumahr rajat ji he btayenge

Purvi: nahi plz tum btao na warna woh kya sochenge ki mujhe yeh bhi nahi malom

Manav: kya nahi malom

Purvi: wahi jo tum ke rahe ho

Manav: chodo yeh sab battein…. Abb kafi time ho chukka hai tum ghar jao… uncle tumahra wait kr rahe honge

Purvi: pehle btaoo na

Manav: maine kaha na nahi… chlo mai tumahe ghar chod deta ho

Purvi: (with fake anger) nahi mai chle jaongi

Manav: k by

Purvi: (made a face)by

Manav: (pov) ajj mai bhut khush ho dhere-dhere purvi ko oski zindgi ki sab khushia mil rahi hai.. abb oski life mai sab acha he hoga,,, bs kissi ki nazar na lagge

**Soooooo how's is it….. I know rajvi romance thoda kam tha magar next chapter mai rajvi romance jayda hoga… so abb jayda se jayda review karna maine ismai dareya ko bhi dala hai hope so dareya fans abb khush honge…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to shree rajvi, guest, piu, anokhi, barkha, sweet pari, neha, aradhya, shilpa. Patte, khushi khan, raveena. Negi, rajvi fan2 , ananya gautam, kattiy, palak96**

**Harma: thanks dear… hope so abb app khush hongi**

**Amna: thanks dear… yehi toh suspense hai jo agge chl ke problem ban jayega**

**Next day morning:-**

Purvi: papa mai ja rahi ho

Acp: beta itni zaldi

Purvi: ha papa mujhe apne khabri se milne jana hai

Acp: gud… magar breakfast toh kr lo

Purvi: (thinking) rajat sir ne kaha tha ki woh mere liye breakfast tyar karenge agar nahi gai toh naraz ho jayenge…

Acp: kya hua a jao hum dono breakfast krte hai

Purvi:papa…nahi abi mujhe bhookh nahi hai… mai bahar he kar longi

Acp: magar beta

Purvi: papa plz

Acp: k jao…

Purvi hugs him :thanku papa

Acp: theek hai bureau mai milte hai

Purvi: theek hai

Acp: (thinking) jab se tum wapis ai ho mujhe meri zindgi ki ronak wapis mil gai hai meri zindgi ki sari khushia tumse he judi hoi hai

**At rajat's residence:-**

Door bell ring

Rajat: zaror purvi hogi

He open the door and his face start glowing to see her

Purvi: mai andr auo

Rajat: ha apka hone wala ghr hai shonk se ayiea

Purvi: bahut sundr hai

Rajat: magar tumse jayda nahi…. Sundr toh yeh tab hoga jab tum iss ghar mai auogi

Purvi: ha woh din bhi ayega…. Chliye hum breakfast karte hai

Rajat:maine toh breakfast bnaya he nahi

Purvi: What magar mujhe toh bhookh lagi hai

Rajat: bhookh toh mujhe bhi lagi thi magar tumahre ane se pehle magar tujhe dekhte he sab gyab…

Purvi: toh abb hame bureau ki canteen se khana hoga

Rajat: (moving toward her) nahi hum dono mil ke bnayege

Purvi: magar hum bureau ke liye late ho jayege

Rajat: ha yeh bat bhi sahi hai isliye mai soch raha huo ki mai ajj ke leave lai lo

Purvi: aur mai

Rajat more moving toward her and wrap his arms around her waist

Rajat: aur tum bhi….

Purvi: (nervousily) yeh yeh app kya kr rahe hai

Rajat: apni hone wali biwi ko pyar

Purvi: magar abi hamri shadi nahi hoi

Rajat:toh maine bhi kaha ki hone wali biwi… wase kya hua

She freed herself from his grip and started to move

Purvi:(with nervousness ) woh hame chlna chayie abb

But he caught her hand… she truned back

He pulled her more closer… her hair was keep coming on her face and touch it but he didn't tolerate it because he thinks it is only his right to see her and touch her…

Purvi: sir chodiye mujhe

Rajat: ok… chod doonga… magar pehle

Purvi: pehle kya!

Rajat: kiss me

Purvi:! What

Purvi: nahi sir mai aisa nahi kar sakti

Rajat: kyu nahi kar sakti

Purvi:( stammering) woh mujhe…. Mujhe dar lagta hai….

Rajat was fully enjoying her face expressions

Rajat: acha,,,,,,dar kis bat se

Purvi: agar kissi ko pta chal gya toh

Rajat: kissi ko kaise pta chalega purvi aur waise bhi kiss toh har boyfriend aur girlfriend karte hai

Purvi: karte honge,,,, magar mai nahi kar sakti

Rajat: k… agar tumhe nahi karni toh theek hai mai tumhe kiss karonga

Rajat kissed her forehead and she totally shivered on his kiss…..

Purvi: (her eyes filled with tears) app ne mujhe kiss kiya

Rajat: ha kiya…..aur agar tumne rona band nahi kiya toh phir se karonga

Purvi: (trying to wipe her tears) nahi mai abb nahi rongi

But rajat hold her hand

Rajat: yeh ansu mujhe poonche do …..aur agge se kabi bhi rona mat kyuki mai tumahri ankho mai ansu nahi dekh sakta

Purvi: toh theek hai app agge se mujhe kiss mat kijiyga

Rajat: k…kiss nahi toh phir kuch iss se bhi jayda

Purvi: (stammering) nahi

Now he touch her cheeks with his hand and with smile…..

Kitni khoobsurat banya hai bhagwan ne tumhe aur pta hai sirf mere liye….. and he comes more closer to her….and now she is shivering more and he hold her more tightly and now their faces are just inch part

And suddenely purvi pushed him….

Purvi was with full of tears and rajat was standing there with a shocked expression….

Rajat: purvi tum…..

Purvi: woh mai

Rajat: kya tumhe muj par yakeen nahi hai

Purvi: hai…. pura yakeen hai mujhe app par

Rajat: toh phir yeh dar kaisa…duria kaisi?

He placed his hand on her shoulder and she turn her face toward him… and now She huged him….and her grip became tight and more tight

Rajat: I love you purvi

Purvi: I love you too

Rajat: mai tumse bahut pyar karta ho purvi magar kabi bhi khud ko tum par force nahi karna chahta

Purvi: mujhe app par khud se bhi jayda yakeen hai mai galat ho sakti ho magar app nahi

And they seprate from each other

Purvi: I am sorry

Rajat: sorry kyun bol rahi ho galti meri hai maine ekdam se aise tumhe

Purvi: hak hai apka mujh par app ne kuch galat nahi kiya…..woh toh mai first time aise kissi ko kiss kar rahi thi isliye

Rajat: (in naughty tone) acha ji mai bhi toh first time he kiss kar raha tha mai toh nervous nahi hua

Purvi: (like a kid) kya app bhi first tme he kiss kar rahe the mujhe laga ki

rajat: ki kya…

purvi: pakka

rajat: abb agar mai kaho ki mai pehle bhi kai ladkio ko kiss kar chukka ho

purvi: (with anger) chodiye mujhe

rajat: arre yr tum toh serious he lai gai… maine toh aisa kabi socha bhi nahi aur karne ki bat toh door ki hai

purvi: sach mai

rajat : ha… aura bb

purvi: abb kya

he softly place a kiss on her left cheek nd than right and her face turned to crimson red…. Than he moves toward her lips but she put her hand oh his mouth

purvi: ajj ke liye itna he kafi hai

rajat: aur baki kab

purvi blush…

purvi: pta nahi…. Please abb mujhe bhookh lagi hai… hum chale canteen se kha lainge

rajat: meri jann maine tumahre liye khana bana kar rakha hai…

purvi: ( with happiness) really

rajat: ha.. tum betho mai abi lata ho

they ate breakfast together and than rushed toward bureau

**ouside the bureau:**

rajat: agar hum ek sath jayenge toh kissi ko shak ho jayega… isliye pehle mai jatta ho phir tum a jana

purvi: theek hai app jayiea…

rajat move inside the bureau…. And than shreya come there

shreya: purvi tu bahar kyu ruki hoi hai

purvi: ha mai bs abi ai thi,,,, andar he ja rahi ho…. Magar tu kaha se a rahi hai

shreya: mai toh lab gait hi report lane ke liye…. Wase ek bat bta tu ajj bahut khush lag rahi hai

Purvi: nahi toh kuch bhi toh nahi…kya mai khush nahi ho sakti

Shreya: magar ajj tere chehre ki khushi kisi aur he type ki hai

Purvi: aur he type ki kya…aisa kuch nahi hai

Shreya: bta na koi pyar vyar ka chakr toh nahi hai

Purvi: shreya.. yeh kya bol rahi hai tu…. (with shy) aisa kuch bhi nahi hai

Shreya: acha ji agar aisi koi bat nahi hai tu tera chehra tamatar ki tarah lal kyu ho raha hai….

Purvi: nahi toh

Shreya:( with naughty style) kiss kiya kya unhone

Purvi: (stammering) nahi woh toh aise he

And than daya arrived there

Daya: kya bat hai tum dono kya battein kar rahi ho

Shreya: (pov)yeh acha moka hai isse hath se nahi jane dena chayie

Shreya: sir woh mai purvi se pooch rahi thi ki

But purvi cut her calmly

Purvi: bhai kuch nahi…shreya toh bs aise he

Daya: kya aise he Shreya tum btao

Shreya look toward purvi and she shake her head in no

Shreya: yehi ki purvi ajj late kyun aii hai

Daya: ha ajj tu itna late kaise ho gai ghar se toh acp sir se pehle nikli thi

Purvi: ha bhai woh mujhe mera ek friend mil gai thi isliye

Shreya: (tease her) lagta hai koi special friend hai jo itna time tumhe oske pass lag gaya

Purvi: ha woh…

Shreya: toh kabi mujhe bhi osse milwana

Purvi nod her head in yes just like a kid

Daya: theek hai abb jo bhi kam pending hai osse complete kar lo

And daya left from there…when purvi trying to move shreya stop her

Shreya: acha ji abb mujhe bina btaye he ja rahi ho

Purvi: kya (with a questioning look)

Shreya: dekh mere samne nahi chalega yeh sab….maine daya sir se jhooth bola sirf tumhe bachne ke liye abb agar tu nahi batayegi toh mai daya sir ko phir se bhula loongi phir toh tujhe btana he padega

Purvi: tu meri friend ho ke aisa bol rahi hai

Shreya: (with fake anger) friend se koi bat chupai nahi jatti aur tu mujhe kuch bhi nahi btati

Purvi: k…magar promise kar ke tu kissi ko btayegi nahi

Shreya: pkka wala promise

Purvi: ha mujhe kissi se pyar ho gya hai

Shreya: (with happiness) wahoo…. Dekha mai sachi bol rahi thin a… abb bta kon hai woh

Purvi: ( bit hesitating)rajat sir

Shreya: (with extreme excitement) kya…rajat sir….unbelievable…..

Purvi: shreya dheere….itna shor kyun macha rahi ho

Shreya: magar kab kaise..?

Purvi: wahi jab hum trip pai gye the

Shreya: kya tab se chl raha hai yeh sab aur tu mujhe abb bta rahi hai…ja mai tumse bat nahi karti

Purvi: shreya sorry;…..actualy hum abi kissi ko btana nahi chahte the isliye

Shreya: acha maff kiya…kissi aur ko malom hai

Purvi: ha dr. tarika koj….. means meri hone wali dono bhabio ko

And shreya blush on hone wali bhabi word

**So finally its done….hope so rajvi fans like it,,,,,,,**


End file.
